Public Announcement
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Whenever Sanji saw that ominous grin on Zoro’s face he sighed. ZoroxSanji smut -Oneshot-


**Public Announcement**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji yaoi porn, maybe OOC, attempts at humour and…not much else!

**Disclaimer:** THIS is what One Piece would be like if I owned it.

**Rating:** NC-17, but not here. PG-13 version here. For NC-17 version, go on my homepage link.

--

Whenever Sanji saw that ominous grin on Zoro's face he sighed. The stupid marimo's intentions were all too obvious; just because everyone else wasn't around, Zoro thought he could steal a kiss or cop a feel. But, Sanji thought to himself, that was not the case.

No matter what, Zoro was not getting his way this time. The last time the rest of the crew went shopping or to explore an island, they had almost been caught in the middle of their session. As far as the blond was concerned, it was never going to happen again. Not until there was some form of guarantee that it would all go according to plan for once.

It didn't matter to him that they were both young and had _needs_; he assumed that Zoro had been able to control himself before, and therefore definitely could again. As for himself, all he needed was to think of the beautiful Nami and Robin, and then he wouldn't need a thing at all. Whether he liked Zoro or not, he was decidedly still a ladies man. Even if he had not gone out with a woman before.

His assumptions were proved right when he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder, causing him to roll his eyes. Zoro was far too obvious for his own good. The crew was barely out of sight and he was already laying his hands all over him as if he were some sort of toy.

"What is it now?" He asked, the tone of his voice sounding as uncooperative as he could manage. Hearing the other man huff behind him caused the ends of his lips to twitch up into a smirk, finding the frustration amusing.

Instead of giving some form of reply, Zoro merely spun him around, pinning him against the Sunny's figurehead. Eyes widening, Sanji stared up through his hair without saying a word. His mouth dropped open slightly at the look of determination on the other's face, finding himself irritatingly overwhelmed by it. But it was oddly difficult to resist him right now, despite his earlier proclamation that he didn't need anything. It really _was_ a rare chance after all, and it would be stupid to waste it. They could just do it once and then finish cleaning off the ship before the others would come back.

Surely the two women would have enough shopping they wanted to do to keep them at bay for an hour or so. If they kept Luffy under control it may even be two hours.

When Zoro's hand threaded into his hair he closed his eyes, tilting his chin up expectantly; waiting for the kiss he knew Zoro wanted to give. His hands slipped to grip onto the figurehead behind him lightly so he could put more of his weight onto it, tilting his head back a tiny bit more. At this, he felt lips on his forehead, and then suddenly the grip was gone, causing him to open his eyes, seeing Zoro walking away.

Growing angry, he could almost feel his teeth turning into fangs and his hair standing up on end.

"OI! You shitty marimo, finish what you started!" Chuckling, Zoro just continued to head up towards the lookout, seemingly ignoring him. Enraged and not wanting to let it go, Sanji followed him, climbing into the new lookout. Looking around, he saw it was much larger and more comfortable than the smaller one that the Merry had. Yet it lacked the other lookout's charm. He remembered sitting up there in the snow, wrapped in a blanket with a hot cup of soup in his hand. It hadn't been perfect, but it had just been…nice.

"Yo, cook." Drawing his attention away from his memories, the swordsman waved a hand at him, lazily laid back against the comfortable chair, eyes fixed on him. Sneering, Sanji put his hands in his pockets, parting his legs a little to widen his stance. "Come here." Not wanting to fall into Zoro's trap, he turned his head, looking out through the glass windows at the island. With a sigh, he heard the other man get up, the familiar sound of the katana being placed carefully up against a wall making him smile a little.

They were always treated with the best care. And Zoro was always wearing them. The only times he ever took them off were when he was in a bed – not necessarily when he was _asleep_, because he damn well slept anywhere with them strapped to his haramaki – and whenever he wanted to have sex. Even at meal times Zoro could be found with the swords, as he seemed incredibly reluctant to put them down. Knowing this just made Sanji feel a little smug. He was important enough for them to be put down, which had to mean _something_, right?

When Zoro's arms wound around his chest from behind, Sanji snapped out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to get lost in things such as meaning or feelings. There wasn't enough time for him to become pensive if the swordsman was holding him close like this. Things like that could wait until later, and only if he actually wanted to know the answer then. Sometimes he wondered if it was something he should ask about, but always decided it was best left alone. It was good like this, and he didn't want to spoil it at all.

And apparently, neither did Zoro. The swordsman never asked Sanji about the situation either, and it was oddly reassuring though neither knew where they stood. But, the blonde figured, it was probably infinitely better to keep it this way til the end. This way, neither of them would feel the need to worry or protect the other as much as they would if anything was voiced. No expectations were around this way, and that was good in and of itself. The day Sanji had to obey Zoro's whims was the day he might as well lose one of his own legs.

Feeling lips brush down the side of his neck, Sanji reminded himself yet again that this was not the time.

Sighing softly, he reached a hand to tangle into the short green hair, looking out of the windows at the blue sky. It felt good just to be held like this. If they didn't have sex, he would have been content to just stay like this til the others returned, yet he knew that it was unlikely. Their teenage libidos always took hold of them whenever they felt the other's touch, and Sanji was more than a little embarrassed to admit that he was already growing aroused though they hadn't done anything yet.

"Wh-What if the others find us?" He whimpered, suddenly feeling like there was no time left after all his thinking. As if the crew would barge in at any given moment. Zoro smirked against his neck as his hands began to wander, causing the blonde to close his blue eyes to the sky. The warm chest pressed to his back was making him feel incredibly relaxed, so he allowed himself to be moved, surprised when his knees hit the soft chair. Before he could comment, Zoro was bending his legs and forcing him to kneel upon it, trailing his tongue back up his neck so he could nibble his ear.

"If you're so worried about being caught, you can keep watch."

~~~

After a few moments whilst they caught their breath, the atmosphere got a little awkward. Sanji instantly began to worry about staining the sofa, trying to push Zoro away although all the swordsman wanted to do was slump against him and go to sleep. Disgruntled, Zoro moved back as Sanji rushed around looking for tissues, unaware of Zoro's eyes following his ass with every movement.

"Hey cook," He grinned, watching as Sanji turned to face him in annoyance. "Nice view." Those two words were all it took for Sanji to start kicking out at him and shouting, the swordsman lifting a katana to block the blow as he unsheathed another.

"Fuck you, marimo!!"

Down on the deck, Luffy was laughing heartily, followed by Robin and her more feminine chuckle. Nami looked entirely too unconcerned with the matter as she held her hand over Chopper's ears, shaking her head slightly. Franky and Usopp were huddled together in a corner together, seemingly quite traumatised, too. Brooke just looked between them all in confusion, unsure as to whether this was normal behaviour for the other two men or not. They had all arrived back a few minutes ago when the women had discovered that the shops there didn't stock the type of clothing they had wanted. The men had gone along begrudgingly, forced by Nami as she wanted to sail the ship further down the coast to see what else they could find.

"Stupid Zoro." Nami mumbled, trying to lead Chopper off the ship before he heard any more. "He should know by now that the speaker button is on the floor. He's always putting his damn swords on it."


End file.
